Electrical connectors typically used for electrically coupling a modular plug connector to a plurality of conductors include a plug receiving housing having spring contacts. The spring contacts are wired to double-ended contact strips retained in a separate housing, which are then connected to the conductors. The double-ended contact strips have bifurcated extensions on opposed ends for retaining wires from the conductors and from the spring contacts.
To reduce the number of parts in the connector and simplify assembly, some connectors are configured with a modular housing joining the plug receiving cavity containing the spring contacts and the housing supporting the contact strips. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,678 to Archer which discloses a modular plug receiving housing with spring contacts connected to contact strips by a printed circuit board. The contact strips are supported by the housing on only one side and are left exposed prior to connecting the conductor wires with a stuffer member.
Contacts typically retained in a printed circuit board have a press-fit tail or termination pin which is inserted into a through connection hole or the like. Press-fit contacts are typically deformed to accommodate hole tolerances and provide a solderless electrical mechanical connection between the printed circuit and the insert pin. U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,900 to Mauhauf discloses such a deformed press-fit contact pin having a rectangular shape. The shape of the pins or tails are critical because a secure connection in the printed circuit board and an adequate contact surface are mandatory to preserve the integrity of the electric circuit.
Exposed contacts may become damaged during transport and assembly, thus impairing their ability to provide a secure electrical and mechanical connection. Furthermore, contact strips installed in a modular electrical connector must maintain a secure connection in the printed circuit board to avoid replacement of the entire modular electrical connector unit. Accordingly, electrical connectors providing protection to the fragile contacts housed within and maintaining structural integrity within the modular housing are needed in the electrical connector industry.